Leprechaun Peninsula
This 'Leprechaun Peninsula' makes no sense! it is the sequel to two never-ending stories, called Dragon Isle and Griffin City! RANDOMLY lolololololololololololololololol! Part One Once, there never were any Leprechauns. Then, one day, a magician’s hat fell from the sky and made a huge crater. Then a Leprechaun was born and he made a rainbow which broke and fell on him. Then, there never were any Leprechauns. Then a Dragon came from the other side of the peninsula and did a huge turd. This magic turd then grew into a Leprechaun. This Leprechaun had to use the bathroom as well and came out with a magic turd that guides you to the end of the rainbow. This can still be seen with all it’s kids in any field today. Anyway, the leprechaun made a rainbow and a pot of gold and gave it to the Dragon but the Dragon had a heart attack and died. The Leprechaun said “Oh, Well.” And decided to put the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. But there were two ends of the rainbow and only one pot of gold. The leprechaun’s head blew up because he couldn’t figure it out. Then Albert Einstein came in his time machine and said “E=MC2.” He then got shot in the head by a Leprechaun holding a shotgun. This Leprechaun was called Sean. Sean then stole the time machine and went back in time to before he was born and nearly shot himself as a baby but a Dragon stabbed him up the butt and ran around with him stuck. Then the baby Sean picked up his shotgun and shot the Dragon which fell off the white cliffs of Dover. I have no idea how the White cliffs of Dover have anything to do with this story, but oh well. Then the baby Sean got in the time machine and went forwards in time to before he went back in time to the past which to him was actually the present. He then shot his older self and stole the time machine so he now had 2 time machines that were actually each other. He then went to Dover and stole the White cliffs of Dover and took them through time to put them on the Leprechaun Peninsula. He then saw his past self shoot a Dragon with another Leprechaun stuck on its horn and fall of the White cliffs of Dover. Now I’m very confused but oh well. Sean ran into a forest when he got shot in the foot. He fell over and pulled the bullet out of his foot and got in his time machine and went back in time 6 minutes and loaded a Sniper Rifle. When he saw someone coming he shot it in the foot. He then realised that he had been shot in the foot by his future self that now was his present self who’d shot his past self. Sean’s head blew up because he couldn’t understand it. Then the whole universe blew up because this was a paradox which means that if his head blew up as a baby then he’d never live to shoot Albert Einstein through the head and steal his time machine and get stabbed by a unicorn and fall of the White Cliffs of Dover. Then, there weren’t any Leprechauns. Or planets. Or stars. Or anything at all. The End If you believed this and also saw the words 'Part Two' beneath this, then you are a complete Retard with a capital 'R'. Part Two But then, it wasn’t the end because Einstein came in a third time-machine into nothingness. But the time-machine didn’t land on anything because there was nothing to land on. So Einstein said “Oh S***!” and waited to fall. But he didn’t fall because there was no gravity and if there was it would not be nothingness because there was gravity. But then because the time machine was the only thing in Nothingness, its gravity started to pull at the Nothingness. Then a screen came away and he was actually in space. But this is paradoxical for reasons I cannot be bothered to explain.